Philtre
by Salkarda
Summary: Никогда не распыляйте неизвестные реагенты вблизи больших скоплений людей. Последствия могут быть плачевны.  Zazie/William, Dominique/William, Elendira/William Conrad. Все любят доктора О.о


Пейринги: Зази/Билл Конрад, Доминика/Билл Конрад, Элендира/Билл Конрад. Все любят доктора!  
Никогда не разливайте реагентов в непосредственной близости от больших скоплений людей. Это чревато неожиданными последствиями.  
Дисклеймер: Триган принадлежит г-ну Найто, русский язык - народу, а Трава - мне.

Написано в рамках "Флешмоба 25" Тема №1.

Доктор Конрад социофобом не был — он был человеком, увлеченным своей работой. И даже женщин не боялся: он их сознательно избегал по нескольким причинам, одна из которых заключалась в сохранении верности давно умершей жене (сто тридцать лет назад, если быть точным). А другая в том, что где-то в глубинах памяти доктора ещё хранились воспоминания о первой ассистентке, дуре-бабе, путавшей кислоты со щелочами. С тех пор в научных экспериментах господин Конрад предпочитал помощь коллег мужского пола. Они не норовили будто невзначай задеть доктора плечиком или чуть расстегнуть медицинский халат, демонстрируя собственные прелести. Хотя в нерабочей обстановке досуг приятней было проводить всё таки с дамами: как выяснилось, в интеллектуальные игры навроде шахмат на корабле играть умела только мисс Сейверем, а на базе Ган-Хо Ганс только Элендира и Доминика.  
В общем, казалось бы, поводов убегать от у мистера Конрада как таковых не было. Тем более так, теряя ботинки и зажав полы плаща захлопнутой в спешке дверью, а шляпа так вообще осталась где-то в коридоре. Если не считать поводом спасение собственной чести, конечно.  
- Доктор, откройте, - поскреблись в бронированную дверь с той стороны. И тоненько, по-девичьи всхлипнули. Очень достоверно так: - Ну пожалуйста.  
Мистер Конрад стоически отмолчался, сделав вид, что его тут нет, не было и не предвидится. Только попытался выдернуть намертво застрявший плащ. Доктор втайне надеялся, что нелюдь не догадается ломать стену, куда более хлипкую и тонкую, чем дверь. А быть может, просто уйдёт домогаться кого-нибудь ещё. И горе тому, кто подвернётся этой твари по дороге: сил и дури Зази хватало, особенно когда нужно было что-нибудь сломать или разрушить. Дверь, к примеру, отгородившую нелюдя от заветной цели.  
- Я же вас чую, - разрушили тайную надежду доктора.  
Уговаривать Зази было бесполезно, спорить — глупо, открывать — опасно.  
- Ну доктор, - возмутились за дверью, - я же хочу размножаться.  
Билл Конрад закрыл лицо руками и принялся раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Идея размножаться ему в принципе нравилась, но не совместно с Зази же. Тем более, определить пол неведомой инопланетной зверюшки не получилось пока не у кого. Само Зази при попытках исследовать его счастливо пояснило, что оно на первой стадии, в виде червя, обоеполое, а после окукливания и превращения в рой скорее женского пола. Правда в физиологии людей нелюдь был не силён, так что верить ему стоило с оглядкой.  
- Зази, у нас не получится, - попытался воззвать к разуму роя мистер Конрад. - Может ты и женского пола, но не моего вида. И ты мне не нравишься. И вообще, гибридное потомство от вашей расы с нашей не появится.  
- Но я же хочу, - какого бы пола Зази не было, логика у него была однозначно женская.  
Идея у доктора изначально была благая: извести к чертям собачьим нахальную тварь, сующую свой длинный нос в каждую пробирку. Конечно, извести не совсем — как шпион, Зази было чрезвычайно полезным существом. Но вот отпугнуть его от тех мест, куда нелюдь лез чаще всего, стоило. Именно тогда в голову Биллу Конраду пришла вполне логичная мысль о создании вещества, от одного запаха которого Зази терял бы остатки разума и бежал подальше. После долгих исследований и синтеза весьма вонючего состава, отпугнувшего от доктора не только собственного шефа, но и Грея Девять Жизней, а так же техников и даже привычных ко всякой вони томов, исполнения первого пункта господин Конрад добился. Зази потерял остатки разума. Только отчего-то не сбежал, а заявил, что хочет от доктора миллион-другой детёнышей и повис у учёного на шее. Только чудо помогло Биллу Конраду стряхнуть с себя наглую нелюдь и позорно бежать.  
Пол и стена содрогнулись. Доктор взмолился всем богам: после Большого Падения он в них не верил, но вдруг поможет? Стена дрогнула ещё раз и даже вспучилась в одном месте: видимо нелюдь перешел от слов к делу.  
Доктор торопливо расстегнул плащ, решив бросить малое ради спасения большего. Насколько он помнил, внешние и внутренние двери и стены базы были куда более прочные, чем эти. А уж стены лаборатории способны были выдержать прямое попадание ракеты. Оставалось надеяться, что по пути мистер Конрад не встретит кого-то ещё. А там он доберётся до лаборатории, старательно смоет с себя реактив, после чего попытается найти способ нейтрализовать то, что сам же и разлил.  
Правда далеко уйти с такими радужными мыслями у Билла Конрада не получилось. Через какие-то двадцать шагов он, погруженный в размышления о странной реакции препарата, точнее у Зази на препарат, нос к носу столкнулся с мадемуазель Доминикой. Если быть совсем точной, столкнулся доктор вовсе не к носу, из-за разницы в росте нос учёного уперся в глубокий вырез рубашки достойной мадемуазель, аккурат в кружево бюстгальтера: эпатировать окружающих и носить под плащом минимум одежды девушка любила. Её постоянного ухажера это страшно раздражало, что любовь к минимализму только подогревало.  
- Добрый день, доктор, - кокетливо мурлыкнула Доминика. На неё окутавшее доктора «отпугивающее» амбре отчего-то не действовало.  
Билл Конрад судорожно сглотнул. В какой-то мере женское внимание было лестно: в свои сто с лишним доктор ещё хоть кого-то привлекал как мужчина. Но очень уж неожиданно. Хотя Доминика пока не бросилась на него и не попыталась стянуть одежду, как это сделало Зази.  
- Вы куда-то торопитесь? - объёмистый бюст качнулся перед носом доктора, пытающегося по стеночке обойти мадемуазель Доминику. - А может уделите мне минутку внимания? - тем же тоном доктору Конраду: «А давай поженимся», сказала его давно почившая жена. Как раз перед тем сказала, как завалила Билла на кровать. - Или чуть больше?  
О вспыльчивом нраве Ган-Хо Ганс номер три ходили легенды, потому получить в глаз за домогательство от внезапно передумавшей девушки Биллу Конраду не хотелось. А если вспомнить, как на любые попытки заигрывать с его дамой реагировал ревнивый Мидвалли, от Доминики хотелось бежать. Рысью. И надеяться, что её кавалеру о случившемся не донесут.  
Доктор промямлил что-то невнятное и чуть ли не бегом помчался по коридору. Вслед ему неслось разочарованное: «Если передумаете, приходите!»  
Ещё раз истово помолившись всем богам, доктор пулей влетел в коридорчик, отделяющий его от родной лаборатории. Перевёл дух и помянул безвременно потерянные правый ботинок, плащ и шляпу. Только закрыв бронированную, толщиной с сейфовую, дверь лаборатории, Билл Конрад позволил себе нашарить в кармане брюк платок и вытереть выступивший на лысине пот.  
- А я вас как раз жду, доктор, - шепнул ему на ухо женский голос. - Как от вас приятно пахнет.  
Билл Конрад обреченно зажмурился и позволил чмокнуть себя в лысину. Бежать было некуда. 


End file.
